Nico's Lullaby
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: When there's a thunderstorm, Nico's very scared. So what happens? Bianca goes to his room to sing him a lullaby to make him feel better. How will this affect Nico in the Future? Rated K because it's not inappropriate.


**Hi! This is just a one-shot, so don't go asking for anymore chapters than necessary, kay? Anyways, I haven't read TTC in a long time, so I chose to make Nico 7 and Bianca 13. I know, that's probably the wrong age time difference thingy, so just in case, SORRY IF I GOT IT WRONG! Anyways, this is told in Bianca's POV. Read and Review please!**

* * *

_BOOM!_

I hear another thunderclap, and I shrug it off, and get myself more comfortable in my bed, under the covers, with a flashlight and a great book. I start to read again, when I hear Nico shouting.

"BIANCAAAAAAA! Come here, it's urgent!"

I run to Nico's room, and he's clutching his pillow, as if his life depends on it.

"What happened Nico?" I ask.

"Bianca, I'm scared!" Nico says, tightening his grip with the pillow.

_BOOM!_

"Ma mio caro Nico, non c'è nulla da avere paura." I say, walking into his room, and giving him a hug. **(Translation: But my dear Nico, there's nothing to be scared about.)**

"But I'm still scared Bianca!" He whines. I quietly laugh, but he glares at me.

"It's not funny!"

_BOOM!_

He hides under the covers, and I stroke his hair, and I sing him a lullaby that our mother sings to us when we're scared.

_"Close your eyes; I know what you see,_  
_the darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep._  
_But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep,_  
_and you know i will be here to tell you to breathe._

_Tu sei il mio soldatino, **(You're my little soldier,)**_  
_la ragione per cui vivo. **(the reason I live.)**_  
_Non ti scordar di me, **(Don't forget me,)**_  
_io veglierò su di te.** (I'm watching over you.)**_

_Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet,_  
_it's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet._  
_Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep,_  
_you're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak._

_Ma nico, mio caro. **(But my dear Nico.)**_

_Tu sei il mio soldatino, **(You're my little soldier,)**_  
_la ragione ho vissuto. **(the reason i lived.)**_  
_Non ti scordar di me, **(D****on't forget me,)**_  
_io veglierò su di te. **(I'm watching over you.)**_

_So you run; through shadows you roam,_  
_seams undone by the love you thought you could own._  
_But he's just one of many that you might call home,_  
_and maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones._

_Eri il mio soldatino, **(you were my little soldier)**_  
_ora un principe oscuro. **(now, a dark prince)**_  
_Ma anche per te, c'è una luce, **(but even for you, there is a light)**_  
_che ad un'altra vita ti conduce." **(that leads you to another life)**_

I finish the lullaby, and I stop stroking Nico's hair. He's fast asleep, still holding onto his pillow. I smile, looking at how innocent he is.

"Never grow up." I tell him. I kiss his forehead, and leave.

_BOOM!_

"Oh thunder, I don't think you scare him anymore." I say inside my head.

I walk into my room again, humming the song, and it's like the thunder is singing with me.

_BOOM!_

* * *

**DURING TTC...**

Nico's POV

I'm sitting at the edge of the River Styx, just staring into the fire. I still can't believe it. Bianca's...dead. She's not here anymore. I take out my Mythomagic cards, and throw them into the fire that's crackling. Bianca died just to give a Mythomagic Figurine.

_BOOM!_

I look up, but I see nothing. Just thunder. Then I hear a voice, singing. Not just any voice. Bianca's voice, singing to me. And it's not just any song. She's singing a lullaby. A lullaby that she always used to sing me...

_"Close your eyes; I know what you see,_  
_the darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep._  
_But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep,_  
_and you know i will be here to tell you to breathe._

_Tu sei il mio soldatino, **(You're my little soldier,)**_  
_la ragione per cui vivo. **(the reason I live.)**_  
_Non ti scordar di me, **(Don't forget me,)**_  
_io veglierò su di te.** (I'm watching over you.)**_

_Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet,_  
_it's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet._  
_Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep,_  
_you're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak._

_Ma nico, mio caro. **(But my dear Nico.)**_

_Tu sei il mio soldatino, **(You're my little soldier,)**_  
_la ragione ho vissuto. **(the reason i lived.)**_  
_Non ti scordar di me, **(D****on't forget me,)**_  
_io veglierò su di te. **(I'm watching over you.)**_

_So you run; through shadows you roam,_  
_seams undone by the love you thought you could own._  
_But he's just one of many that you might call home,_  
_and maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones._

_Eri il mio soldatino, **(you were my little soldier)**_  
_ora un principe oscuro. **(now, a dark prince)**_  
_Ma anche per te, c'è una luce, **(but even for you, there is a light)**_  
_che ad un'altra vita ti conduce." **(that leads you to another life)**_

I start to cry, as I grieve about my sisters death. I can still hear the thunder booming, as if it's singing with Bianca...

_BOOM!_

* * *

**So how was that? The song is a real one, and you can find it on Youtube. The name is 'Soldatino (Nico's Lullaby) by Paola Bennet' and you should definitely hear it. It's so sad! I couldn't take it, and I had to do a fanfic on it. Sorry if you were! Okay, not really... :P I know it's really cheesy, but I couldn't help it. So do you like it?**

**REVIEW! **

**I have news for you. You know how 3 is the special number for quests? When 5 people went on a quest in TTC, only three came back. Is that the same with the 7 great demigods? With Rick Riodan kill off 4 characters? Oh my gods, I'm freaking out now. T.T  
**


End file.
